Book 1: The Brothers
by Crystalboo
Summary: The starting point of the new video game universe (inspired by Marvel) begins. The ordinary Plumbers Mario and Luigi have ordinary lives until the fateful day when Bowser took over The Mushroom Kingdom and after nearly killing the duo in a strange moment the two brothers become more than just plumbers but hero's ready to take on Bowser.
1. Chapter 1

_Mushroom Kingdom_

"You two!" Yelled an older toad "stop messing around and get to work! I want this bathroom working perfectly before the meeting of the princess gets back from her meeting in Sasaraland!"

"Alright!" Yelled one of the two plumbers in the royal bathroom "It'll be done soon!"

"That's what I want to hear!" The older toad yelled walking off.

"Geez," The green plumber, Luigi, sneered after the toad was out of sight "you fix the bathroom once in a while jackass,"

"Calm down Luigi," Mario sighed grabbing his tool box and walking to the toilet "can you give me the plunger?"

"Ya, ya,' Luigi said annoyed he walked up to Mario and put the plunger next to him. "I'm tired of dealing with shit, literally, I want to be someone,"

"Ya, and you won't get there by dreaming in a bathroom," Mario grunted as he started to unclog the toilet.

"Whatever, let's just finish the job and get out of here," Luigi sighed and started to help Mario fix the toilet.

_Two hours later_

"Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Yelled the old toad from earlier "Welcome in the lovely Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! Princess Peach!" The crowd busted into applause as the mighty doors of the castle opened and a young woman in a pink dress walked in.

"Wow," Mario sighed.

"Wow indeed," Luigi said "Why the hell is she still a princess? She's calling the shots!"

"But she's beautiful," Mario argued.

"Like she going to fall for a short plumber!" Luigi stated.

"Ya I guess, a guy can dream can't he?" Mario sighed looking back to the Princess. She was now shaking hands with people and had a real smile on her face.

"You going to hit on her with a hand shake?" Luigi asked scarcity.

"No, I'm not going to shake anyone's hands, I just unclogged a toilet for god's sake!"

"You didn't wash your hands?"

"Sink wasn't working,"

"Isn't that our job?"

"Hey we were called to fix the Toilet not the sink,"

"I guess so…"

"Exactly now shut up, let's leave I'm getting more depressed every few seconds," Mario walk off with Luigi in toe.

_One week later_

_Mario House_

"We got anything?" Mario asked sitting down at a table reading the morning paper and drinking coffee, Luigi had just grabbed the mail.

"Ya…A letter from the Government," Luigi said handing it to Mairo.

Opening the letter and began to read the letter "To the Mario Brother Plumbing. There has been another clog in the sewer system. Please come over at once and fix the issue.

_~ Toadsworth_

"Do we really have to deal with this again?" Luigi asked annoyed "We only got paid 100 coins last time."

"Yes, we need to. The government treats us well enough we better get there fast."

"Fine…" Luigi groaned. The two grabbed their hats and walked out the door.

After a half an hour the duo reached the outside of the capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town. Yet something felt off, the smell of smoke filled the air.

"What you think happening?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know city wide barbecue?" Mario answered with a smirk.

"Ya right…hey look at this guy," Luigi said looking to a toad running straight at them.

"Misters!" Yelled a younger Toad running at them.

"What up lad?" Mario asked.

"The cities being attack!"

"What!" The brothers yelled.

"Yes! Please Koopa's are running everywhere.

"Quick, Luigi!" Mario yelled "We need to help!"

"Alright! Let's get going!"

The brothers started to run to the entrance of the city.

**Crystalboo Note: Alright so, this is inspired but the idea of the Marvel and DC Cinematic universes. That's why (at least for now) this series of stories will be referred to as The Crystalboo Video Game Universe! Each book will mainly focus on one set of characters but their worlds are interconnected. So hopefully you all will support me on this journey. I want to update this once a week but it will be updated once an episode is finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Toad Town_

The brothers ran into the town to see homes destroyed and not a soul in sight.

"Help…." Said a weak voice coming out from somewhere in the rubble.

"Hey!" Luigi yelled to the voice "Were are you!"

"The house…next…to…you…" The voice said weakly.

The brothers ran over to the house where to voice was coming from where a toad was buried under bricks.

"Hold on!" Mario yelled and the brothers ran to the pile of bricks and began to throw the rubble to the side and pulled the toad out.

"Hey, guy, stay with us!" Luigi yelled as the Toad seemed to have passed out.

"Thank you…"

"Who did this?" Mario asked the Toad.

"Airships came out of the sky. Bombed us…stormed the castle….took…the…"

"Took what!?" Luigi asked with a grim face looking like he was scared to hear the answer.

"The princess…" The Toad barely said before passing out.

"No…" Mario said in shock.

"He stopped breathing…" Luigi silently said then closed the eyelids of the Toad shut.

"We got to get to the castle…" Mario silently said looking towards the castle which has been mostly destroyed.

"Ya…sure," Luigi quietly stated then the two got up and started to go towards Peach's Castle.

_Peach's Castle_

The castle had now fell into rubble and, as the brothers walked towards the castle, they saw a toad. The Toad who had yelled at them when they were fixing the bathroom. The Toad was Toadsworth.

"Oh," looking up at the brothers "Why did you come?"

"We got your letter and we came here," Luigi stated.

"Is it true that…" Mario asked before being cut off by Toadsworth.

"That the Princess has been kidnapped, yes, and now our kingdom is ruined,"

"Is there anything we can do?" Mario asked.

Toadsworth was silent for a long time before raising his head again then said grimly "please come with me…"

They walked through the passages of the ruined castle for a few minutes before arriving at a dead end.

"Please you two," Toadsworth said opening a secret door "come with me, I want you to meet someone."

The door way lead to stairs which brought them down to a cellar. There was a short Toad (shorter than most) with glasses and was wearing a lad coat.

"You two…this is Dr. Toadatomy," Toadsworth said introducing them to the short doctor.

"Good evening…" Dr. Toadatomy slowly said with a confused look on his face.

"This is…what are your names?" Toadsworth asked the brothers.

"Mario Mario and Luigi Mario," Luigi stated proudly.

"Hmm…" The Doctor slowing hummed expecting the two. "They may be just what we are looking for."

"Looking for what?" Mario asked.

"Our hero's," Dr. Toadatomy stated his face suddenly glowing with color.

_Toadatomy Lab_

"Boys," The Doctor said "Do you want to save the kindom,"

"Yes."

"Do you want to save the Princess?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to fight for your kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Alright boys. We going to put you under and when you wake up you will become the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom," The Doctor said and the brothers where put asleep.

"Boys…boys?" The Doctor's voice asked as Mario and Luigi slowly awoken.

"Doctor?" Luigi asked.

The two brothers sat up and looked at themselves. They were bigger with larger muscle mass.

"Please, boys, stand up for me," The Doctor said happily with a look of joy washing across him. The Brothers stood up.

"Now boys throw your fist forward like this," He then did the action and the brothers followed his instructions. Fire came out of their hands.

"Holy shit!" Luigi yelled looking at his hand which fire was coming out from "How come I'm not feeling like I'm burning alive?"

"It's the power of one hundred thousand fire flowers crushed together and made into a powder. Along with Super Mushrooms which increases strength and rare phoenix feathers with increases your agility,"

"So, gentlemen, shall we show you two our plan?" Toadsworth asked who had been silent the whole time.

"Yes," Mario and Luigi said at the same time and the fourth left the lab.


End file.
